Nunca lo seré
by Anniih
Summary: Alfred sale disparado de la cama, gritando, a los brazos de Arthur, pidiendo un gran favor. *UK/US*


**Disclaimer: **El maravilloso mundo de Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz. Aun no sé cómo comprárselo.

**Advertencias:** Dulzura, tal vez. Shonen-ai.

**Pareja:** UKxUSA/ArthurxAlfred.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nunca lo seré <strong>

Los pies se mueven rápidamente contra el destino que no quiere que le toque. Jadea sin cesar doblando a cada esquina donde su mente e intuición le señala por dónde ir, sin saber si es el camino correcto o no. Solo corre. Alfred corre desesperado por cada pasillo de madera. Jamás debió pedir venir aquí, jamás. Debió quedarse en casa acompañando a Arthur, no acompañando a otro Arthur jurando que serían las mismas personas. Nunca pensó que ese Arthur fuese diferente al que conocía.

Solo quería conocer como era de pirata, como nunca vio esa faceta cuando niño… Ahora lamenta verlo.

Corre. Corre.

"_Debo salir de aquí. ¿Dónde? ¡¿Dónde? No me puede encontrar…rayos."_

Cada pasillo no tiene fin. Siempre hay un cambio de dirección, pero no le da buen presentimiento.

―Alfred, no te escondas ―menciona el pasado de Inglaterra caminando tranquilamente, porque sabe que lo encontrará tarde o temprano―. No tienes por qué temer. Soy Arthur, recuérdalo.

"_¿Por dónde? Demonios. No, yo no quiero esto. Solo quería conocer cuando Arthur era pirata, ¡nada más que eso! ¡No un ser perverso que me quiere violar! No puedo creer que Arthur haya sido así. La imagen que tenía cuando era niño, solo fue un sueño."_

No para de pensar y de correr. El corazón se le acelera buscando la condenada salida que al parecer no existe.

―Alfreeeed~. ―el pirata no se inmuta en salir persiguiéndolo con desesperación.

"_No dejaré que me encuentre. ¡Debo salir de aquí! ¡Alguien, quien sea…! ¡Ayúdenme! Mierda. No…"_

Maldijo al ver una pared al frente, obstaculizando su camino. Ese es el fin de su escapatoria. ¿Fin del juego? ¿El héroe termina de esta manera? Si esto fuera un sueño…

―No es bueno correr de mí, Alfred ―escucha su voz a centímetros de su cuerpo. El menor voltea haciéndose para atrás, chocando con la pared. El mayor sonríe de lado―. Ya te dije, no te haré nada malo de lo que ya te hecho en el futuro ―se acerca, sacándose el sombrero y la capa―. Agáchate y abre las piernas.

―No…no… ―niega frunciendo el ceño. Prefiere mil veces terminar siendo comido por tiburones antes de tener sexo con ese pirata aunque sea Arthur, pero no es el mismo. Solo es de un solo Arthur.

―Hazlo ―pierde la paciencia sin dejar de acercarse―. No te dolerá tanto, aunque suelo ser brusco con mis presas. ¿Nunca has tenido sexo duro y desenfrenado? ―de verdad, lo quiere partir en dos.

Estados Unidos siente nerviosismo por todo el cuerpo. Escalofrío, miedo, todo para estar atemorizado.

― ¿Te gusta el sadomasoquismo?

Dios. Atrapa rápidamente sus muñecas pegadas a la pared. Esto no es bueno.

― ¡Suéltame, suéltame! ¡Arthur! ―Alfred grita.

* * *

><p>― ¡No, no quiero! ¡Arthur! ―pega un grito por toda la habitación, sentándose y abriendo los ojos. Había despertado estando bien. Su cuerpo está intacto como si nada de lo que hubiese pasado no existió. Respira jadeando, tranquilizándose― Solo…fue una pesadilla. Una horrible pesadilla.<p>

Solo fue eso. Ahora entiende por qué no podía usar su fuerza contra el pirata. Por suerte no llegó a ver lo que le sucedía. Obviamente él fue malo.

En eso, su mente reacciona y se levanta de la cama. Debe decirle a Inglaterra lo que no debe hacer ni usar con ese traje de pirata o transformaciones raras. ¡Tiene que correr a él!

― ¡Iggyyyyyy~! ―aparece en la sala de estar, gritando a todo pulmón lanzándose al pecho de Arthur.

― ¡A-Alfred! ―lo tomó por sorpresa, ruborizándose― ¡¿Hey, que pasa?

― ¡Prométeme que nunca vas a ser malo conmigo! ―dice así nomás.

― ¿Eh? ―se desorienta completamente sin corresponder al abrazo. Trata de conectar cables.

― ¡Nunca lo serás! ―Alfred sigue con su petición, agarrando lo más fuerte posible de la camisa del inglés, sin dañarlo― ¡Jamás practicaremos sadomasoquismo y masoquismo, sobre todo tu disfrazado de pirata! ¡Te lo pido! ¡No me hagas daño! ¡Siempre haremos el amor de la manera que lo hemos hecho, nada de sexo fuerte que me llegue a doler! ¡Por favor! ¡No quiero que seas malo conmigo, aunque te sea irritante! ¡Aunque seas el activo y todo! ―pausa un rato, tragando saliva para poder seguir gritando― ¡Sé que soy ruidoso y antipático, pero por favor…! ¡No seas malo conmigo!

―Alfred… ―no sabe a la perfección lo que sucede con el estadounidense, pero siente que está desesperado con solo escucharlo. Se agacha llevando al menor consigo al suelo sin que salga de su pecho o por lo menos lo deja sobre su hombro, acariciándole el cabello y mirarlo a los ojos― Alfred, por supuesto que nunca seré malo contigo. ¿Por qué haría eso? ―sonríe suave.

―Por-Por…porque… ―lo mira. Lo piensa― ¿me odias? ―si Inglaterra querría hacer todas esas atrocidades, primero tendría que odiarlo.

Arthur suspira.

―Te quiero. No te haría daño, ni nada de las cosas que has mencionado ―dice mientras Alfred se acomoda quedando sentado en el suelo, directamente hacia el mayor―. ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

―Sí…algo parecido. ―siente un pequeño dolor de cabeza. Se rasca el ojo. Para variar ve un poco borroso al no llevar los lentes. Ni modo que se iba a recordar al salir de la cama hecho un tren bala.

―Te dije que no vieras películas de terror a altas horas de la noche, y menos con el estómago lleno. ―no lo está retando, solo le está recordando. Eso le pasa por no hacerle caso.

Estados Unidos sonríe.

―Prométeme que nunca serás malo conmigo, y no me refiero aunque me tires platos, maldiciones e insultos. ―con lo mencionado es suficiente para su heroica vida.

―Lo prometo, Alfred. ―le responde fijando sus verdes en los azules, aliviando al menor quien respira y lo abraza por la espalda.

―Ya estoy mejor. Gracias.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Subiendo viñetas. Cortas, sencillas. Es que por ahora estoy subiendo así, por los oneshot que tengo guardados a medias. Trato de avanzar lo más posible, pero la universidad me succiona. Si algunas les succionan la escuela o el colegio, eso no es nada.

¿Alguna vez han tenido la curiosidad de UKPirataxUSA? Yo sip. Es malditamente adictivo. Hay unos doujinshis así, pero te todas maneras no me gusta ver a Alfred totalmente sumiso ante Arthur pirata. Me gusta que se revele y le ataque :3

Como por ejemplo estos doujinshis, junten los espacios: h t t p : / /gotchibi. tumblr. com/post/3765508156/raptor-22-thats-right-kiddies-theres-a-doujin

h t t p : / /gotchibi. tumblr. com/post/8441275376/chernobyldisasters

h t t p : / /www. pixiv. net/member_?mode=manga&illust_id=12112346

Y de regalo, esta. ¿Ven que tenía razón? h t t p : / /asifnothingmatters. tumblr. com/post/10103383618/frequency-radio-crying-at-englands-reaction

Ah, recuerdo que una imagen de un fic no pudieron ver. Sorry. Intenten otra vez: h t t p : / /24. media. tumblr. com/tumblr_lsocg90Pzy1qbn40no1_500. jpg

Si tienen problemas con los link, me dicen ;D

Se viene Halloween, donde muchos vampiros ingleses asechan a muchos estadounidenses disfrazados. Cierto, cierto. Es el único día que Alfred ve seres mágicos. Sí que verá cosas **mágicas **con Arthur, aparte de las estrellas ;D

Tengan un buen día. Cuídense. No coman muchos dulces, porque salen caries y engordan. ¡Nos vemos!

**¿Review's?**


End file.
